


Frenzy

by Moonsey



Category: The Following, following - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsey/pseuds/Moonsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Mike is being overly dramatic, and maybe he can't control his feelings<br/>right now. Mike/Ryan /firstkiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frenzy

 

 

The house is worn out and weak; It belongs to Brian Fowler, the man who might know where Daniel Monroe is. Ryan purses his lips and waits for the cuffed man to spit something out, but a typical, “Haven’t seen him in months,” breathes out of Brian.

“He’s lying.” Mike fixes his eyes critically on Brian. Brian pouts and the corner of his lip tease into a smirk, it’s only meant for the seated agent.

Ryan interrupts and Mike decides against getting up and punching Brian.

The interrogation of Brian Fowler continues and the arrogant answers really spike Mike’s nerve.

Mike has had enough of this shit when Brian says, “I’m not doing your job for you.” He gets up and plants a much needed punch right into Brian’s jaw. He would have given another pounce if it wasn’t for Ryan pushing him back and Parker demanding him to stand aside. He inhales deeply and stays in control.

Ryan shakes his head in disapprovement and Mike falters. He has disappointed him. Mike swallows hard, it wasn’t his intention.

The older agent decides to go look around the house because there are too many alarm systems for just one ‘innocent’ man’s security. There was someone else around and Mike’s stomach churned when Ryan stepped out of the room. He wanted to go too and his wish was granted when parker set him after the other agent. Hell, if he was going to stay with the obnoxious man cuffed in the room.

Mike walked two steps behind Ryan, letting the older man lead. Their flash lights fell from wall to wall and then to a locked door, Mike pushed Ryan out of the way and kicked open the door with a powerful boot. The door hanged on his hinges and Mike stepped aside to let Ryan through, but the older agent just looked at him curiously.

“What’s going on?”

Mike blinks, “what do you mean?” He breathes in heavily and ponders on the image of himself looking like a mess. This is a side of himself that he doesn’t want anyone to see.

“You are all in today. Breaking and entering, punching, kicking, breaking the rules - what’s wrong with you?” Ryan looks up at him with brilliant blue eyes and Mike has to hold his breath before speaking.

“You do this all the time,” Mike immediately bites his cheek, he shouldn’t have said that.

“Okay,” Ryan nods, “but you don’t, so STOP!” his voice is stern. “I told you if you need more time.”

“I don’t need more time.” Mike shakes his head.

“Then control your feelings.”

“I am in control.” Mike says keenly.

Ryan disagrees. “It doesn’t look like it.”

The younger agent stiffens. He clenches and unclenches his fist, he really is pissed off. He can’t wait to get his hands on the son of a bitch who did this to him. “You don’t know how I feel.”

“You are angry and want revenge. I know!”

Mike purses his lips and breathes heavily through his nostrils, his eyes set on Ryan’s upward gaze. Heat rises in his cheeks as he notices the older agent’s parted lips. He shouldn’t think what he is thinking, but he can’t help it.

An overwhelming emotion passes him and without giving it another thought, Mike leans into Ryan and kisses him. The older agent is stunned and moves his head and pushes himself off, but Mike lets the flashlight drop from his hand and uses his free hands to capture Ryan by the shoulders and plant another kiss, this one more forcefully then before. The flashlight from Ryan’s hand falls.

Ryan is queasy and doesn’t let Mike enter through his pursed lips. He lets the younger agent kiss him ferociously and tries to pull away, but Mike is too enthralled to know what is really going on. Ryan is backed into the wall, his head hitting hard, he tugs a few more times to free himself, but it doesn’t quite work out, so instead, he sends a knee into Mike’s gut.

Mike doubles over.

Ryan breathes hard, his face is warm and his lips bruised. He picks up the fallen flashlight and hovers it over Mike. “Mike…”

Mike looks at him intently, “I am in control.”

“You’ve lost it.” Ryan wipes his lips with the back of his hand, “You don’t even know what - ”

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” Mike confesses.

Ryan looks at him disbelieving. Mike picks up his own flashlight and flickers it over Ryan. The older agent looks flushed and Mike finds it hot. “We really need to talk about this and you,” he picks up the fallen flashlight, “you stay away from me.”

Mike watches as Ryan walks into the room, fast paced and pissed. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that, but then again, It’s not that it was ever going to happen anyway. Mike smirks, It was a good kiss!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
